Dimensional
by Skeleton L. Crow
Summary: Welcome to my world. Yes, you may be slightly scarred pyscologically, but hey, it's all in the name of Star Trek! Read. Review. Relax!
1. Temporal Falling

I just realized two things: that I didn't *gasp* put a Word to the Wise at the end of the last chapter and that my chapters are REALLY SHORT. Oh well. I'll make this one really really long.  
  
Like  
  
This!  
  
Lots  
  
And  
  
Lots  
  
Of  
  
Space!  
  
It'll be really long! :P  
  
Just a Random Though: The female of the species is deadlier than the male.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Look at her!"  
  
"I told you she'd integrate well!"  
  
"I still liked her better with her hair red. . ."  
  
"That's not the point!"  
  
"Neuro-Scan, 37th Century advancement."  
  
"What does she remember?"  
  
"Everything pertaining to the mission except the writings, nothing about us or the other Dimensional Shifts."  
  
"Damn! Someone get her memories back!"  
  
"I'm trying. . ."  
  
"I told you she had too much telepathic power!"  
  
"Shut up, I've got it. But I'm not going to give it to her, it might kill her!"  
  
"I told you, you idiot, she's im-"  
  
"SILENCE!"  
  
Delta blinked. The shapes had been talking. Four of them. Two high voices, one concerned and angry that barked out the orders, one that just kept on saying "I told you". She could remember everything they'd said, but it didn't really make sense. Then again. . . the thing about the memories, maybe they had locked her out. . . This train of thought fell away as she saw the owner of the fifth voice. He or She had sounded imposing, but the person was small, maybe 3 feet. There was a presence emanating from her/him, however; you could feel the control.  
  
"Hello, Delta. How are you?"  
  
Delta regained her composure after her shock at hearing this commanding person speak to her. "How the Hades do you know my name?!"  
  
"Simple. We've met before."  
  
"What are you talking about?  
  
We brought you here. We have created what has happened and will happen to you. Don't you remember?"  
  
"You have my memories, why don't you tell me?"  
  
"Brilliant, as always." Sighed the "I told you so" being.  
  
The petite figure gave the being what was unmistakably a glare. The orangeness of them was starting to sting Delta's eyes, but she stared at them resolutely.  
  
The leader turned back to her. Motioning her (for it was now obviously female, no male has such a death glare) head towards the person Delta assumed was the angry ordering one, she wondered what was happening. Then it came.  
  
Floods of it.  
  
Trillions of gigaquads.  
  
Files and files of it, libraries of it, computers and computers worth!  
  
Information. Memories. Experiences. Oh, the experiences! And with them, a bliss.  
  
Collapsing forward on her hands, she realized where she was. The substances in her head arranged themselves, falling into spots that had been left unoccupied. Shaking her head, she felt complete. She had been missing the links. Now she had found them.  
  
Looking up, she now knew the being in front of her.  
  
"Athena!"  
  
Delta rushed into the woman's arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Commander, there's been a massive energy surge on deck thirteen."  
  
Chakotay tried to keep his face calm. "Any casualties?"  
  
"No. The energy surge was contained. Tuvok is trying to analyze the situation. He has security teams watching the doors."  
  
"How big are we talking?"  
  
"A sun going nova."  
  
The commander's face twisted. "You can't contain something like that!"  
  
"Yet the walls of our guest quarters managed to do just that."  
  
Chakotay's twisted face turned pale. "Delta!" he breathed.  
  
Janeway let the smallest ounce of emotion show. There was worry on her face, concern, and for a brief moment, loss and anger. Then the Captain mask went back on. Standing up, she walked towards the viewport. "We can't get through the interference to scan for lifesigns. Commander, this is serious. What if this was a threat to Voyager?"  
  
"If it's a threat, she did a pretty poor job. Release enough energy to destroy a solar system, yet manage to not get it out of her quarters. . .?"  
  
Janeway sighed. "Any other theories?"  
  
Before the First Officer could reply, Tuvok's voice came over the Captain's badge.  
  
"Captain, we are able to the open the doors. Should we proceed?"  
  
"I'll be right down."  
  
Glancing at Chakotay, they both headed for the turbolift.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Doctor hummed. There was some sort of energy field being projected on deck 13. Energy at supernova levels. He was interested, but of course, no one would tell HIM what was going on. Suddenly the doors opened to admit Delta.  
  
"Why hello. Are you in need of medical help?"  
  
"No, more like a very good psychiatrist. I'm pretty sure I'm insane." Flashing the Doctor a grin that made him wonder if perhaps this wasn't that far from the truth, she continued. "Actually, I'm just come to tell you that there was an energy surge in my quarters. I'm now hanging suspended while I talk to hyper-intelligent pan-dimensional beings." The Doctor stared. "What I wanted to say was that when they beam me in here in, oh, say, 26 seconds, inject me with the medication in file Delta Theta 53. Behind my ear. Got it?"  
  
The Doctor shook himself matrixly (the hologram's equivalent of mentally). "I don't understand!" He burst out perplexedly.  
  
Delta smiled. "You don't have to, Doctor! There can be any number of explanations: hallucinations, telepathic communication from another race, repressed memory, momentary contact with a parallel reality... take your pick. The universe is a strange place." Delta began to laugh. She leaned over and collapsed to the floor.  
  
Only she never hit it. She fell through an orange interdimensional portal that appeared between her and sick-bay's carpet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hugging Athena close, Delta wiped tears from her eyes. "I remember now! All the happiness. . . all the pain. . ."  
  
"Do you remember the Problem?" Asked Athena softly.  
  
"Yes." Suddenly Andromeda pulled away. Looking down, she sighed. Athena realized what Delta needed to do.  
  
"Go tell the Doctor to inject you with the Omega molecule. Then I'll let you Relive."  
  
Delta disappeared through a portal and appeared back in half a second. Looking up at Athena and the rest, she leaned back. Athena's voice, soft now, came to her.  
  
"Let the memories wash over you. . ."  
  
Apollo, the commanding concerned one, and Hermes, a high voice being, leaned in as they realized what Athena wanted. Aphrodite closed her eyes and sent out waves of peacefulness. Artemis the know-it-all smiled down at Delta and took her hand. "Listen. . . Remember. . . Relive. . ."  
  
Delta sunk into the abyss of her mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Janeway nearly ran out of the turbolift on level 13, Chakotay hot on her heels. Stopping beside Tuvok in front of Delta's quarters, she asked in the Captain's voice, "What readings are we getting?"  
  
"The energy field is contained. Opening the doors will almost certainly have no affect."  
  
"Do it."  
  
As Unnamed Crewman 115 and Unnamed Crewman 43 worked on opening the doors, Chakotay tried to calm himself. He had felt such an attachment to this girl, and now- well, no-one could survive an energy surge like THAT! Taking a breath, he peered forward as the doors began to open slowly.  
  
What he saw amazed him.  
  
There was the glowing orange-sliver form of Delta, hanging suspended in the middle of her quarters. Her head thrown back, light came from her fingers, toes, and lower neck/upper chest. She was what was projecting the energy field. As Tuvok stepped in the room, phaser raised, she slowly brought her head up to look at the three officers standing framed in the door-way.  
  
"The memories. . ." she murmured, before the energy field collapsed and she fell to the floor.  
  
Chakotay rushed forward, leaning over her collapsed form. Behind him, he heard the Doctor's voice over the Captain's commbadge.  
  
"Captain, I just had a visito-"  
  
"It'll have to wait, Doctor. Delta is injured, we're beaming her to you now." Tapping her badge, she signaled Chakotay to put his commbadge on Delta. "Transporter Room 1, lock onto Commander Chakotay's badge and beam him to sickbay."  
  
Delta's figure disintegrated in front of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
|~|inside|~|Delta's|~|head|~|  
  
She was floating in the blackness. They had explained a lot, and they had left her alone to think over her thoughts.  
  
The Dimensional Order.  
  
The 1 Dimension that was occupied by Athena and her friends. Then the 9 main dimensions and the Dimensional pyramid. How each decision created a new dimension, how personalities and timelines changed, how all the setting was still the same. How there were the Enchanted Dimensions, in their own little scattered bubble, where magic ran wild. The Evil Dimensions, where things went. . . wrong. The way the lower dimensions destroyed themselves, the way all dimensions replayed themselves, and how, except for the main dimensions, no dimension went exactly the same way more than once.  
  
Then about her. Why she was chosen. She was brilliant, supposedly. She hadn't felt brilliant when they told her. She'd wanted to tell them that they'd gotten the wrong person. But they wouldn't accept it. Then they said it was because she knew so much about Star Trek. They explained the story theory, the sub-telepathic link, all that. Then they told her the Problem.  
  
Main Dimensions 1,2, and 3 started and ended at about the same time. So did MD's 4, 5, and 6. Then 7, 8, and 9. So the people in 123, usually had about the same jobs, same with those in 456 and 789.  
  
She was from Dimension 1.  
  
(They wouldn't let her remember her life. Which was fine, especially when Delta thought of all she did remember.)  
  
Dimension 4 was where Kenneth Biller, Brandon Braga, Gene Roddenberry, etc. etc. got the Star Trek story. Everything was good, it had all been replaying itself in the same way, over a time frame of 59 billion years. It had done this over 900,000,000,000,000,000 times. But this time, something went wrong.  
  
A surge of something, some sort of interdimensional chronaton field, had come from Dimension 6. It had connected Dimension 6 with Dimension 4 and made Dimension 6 the same as Dimension 4 and consequently Dimension 5 because it was between them. They were reliving the same 10 years over and over and over again. (A/N: This is why Star Trek: Enterprise is slightly odd, because it is taken from Dimension 20 now, not Dimension 4 as it was last season.) As anyone could see, this was a Major Problem.  
  
And Delta was sent to fix it.  
  
Athena, Apollo, Artemis, and the others were only the Guardian Gatekeepers. They couldn't travel between dimensions. They could open portals, though. That was what they did for Delta. But really, they answered to somebody higher up. The human mind couldn't think on that scale, so Delta was content to know only the friends she had made.  
  
The complexity was that Delta couldn't know what was going to go wrong. The GG's couldn't tell her. So she couldn't know what to fix. So her friends decided to send her to different places, so she understood the variety of Dimensions.  
  
The she was sent on her merry way.  
  
Mentally, Delta was screaming. She had been made to forget all her experiences, and getting the back. . . well, it was hard to deal with.  
  
First, she'd gone to another Voyager where she was readily accepted. She was there for 2 years. Not much had happened there, but she'd learned that people were defiantly not what they were supposed to be. (A/N: Insert Chakotay's Lament here)  
  
Then she'd disappeared to Enterprize. The ship. As in, the sea ship. To this day, she had no idea what that experience had to do with her job. But as Enterprize was captured by pirates, she spent a full 5 years among them. She'd been sad to leave them when the portal appeared.  
  
Then came a variety of stops: a trip to Enterprise with Kirk when Bones was a kind, jolly man and Kirk had about as much charm as a bucket of salt; thank God she was only there for 6 months. Then a visit to dimension 5 with Jean-Luc Picard and the Enterprise crew of the 23rd Century. She was on that ship for 12 years. A stop at the 'original' enterprise with Archer addicted to Heroine, Trip being French and Malcolm a party animal. Then so many more stops on Voyager (Insert Janeway's Denial and Realization, Delta Kiwized, Once in a Lifetime and Brand New Voyager Whiskey here). And once, very oddly, living in 21st century Dimension 9047 among 14-year-old versions of the Voyager Senior Staff. (insert Sleepover in Dimension 9047 here)  
  
Then visits to three Enchanted Dimensions and three Evil ones, alternating back and forth. It was here she saw that Lord of the Rings fell under both categories, and that Harry Potter could be very wacked.  
  
A visit to Treasure Planet world.  
  
More Dimensions, more people to know and love. 47 Dimensions in all; 360 years.  
  
And she had never aged a day.  
  
Now she was back to fix whatever was wrong here. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Doctor walked up to the replicator. It had been exactly 26 seconds since Delta had appeared and told him to inject her with the hypospray in file Delta Theta 53, and now she was beamed to sickbay. The Doctor felt the need to believe her, and so he immediately ordered the replicator to create file Delta Theta 53.  
  
The hypospray materialized in front of him. The computer issued a warning; he ignored it. Injecting the hypo behind Delta's ear, he saw the girl's eyes moving rapidly. Only after her eyes began to open did he listen to the warning coming from the computer:  
  
"Warning: Omega Molecule Replicated. Extreme Security Threat. Warning: Omega Molecule Replicated. Extreme Security Thre-"  
  
The Doctor cut the metallic voice off. The ship was in red alert; the Captain had heard the warning. Stunned, he stared at the hypo.  
  
He had just injected the most unstable molecule known into Delta's head.  
  
She had to be dead. No one could survive that.  
  
The doors to sickbay whooshed open, and the Doctor looked around. Tuvok stood with Janeway and Chakotay, phasers armed and ready.  
  
"Doctor, did you replicate the Omega Molecule?"  
  
"I didn't realize what it was! Delta told me to replicate file Delta Theta 53, and that's what it was! I didn't know until after I injected it!"  
  
"You injected the Molecule into Delta, Doctor?"  
  
"Yes he did. He was only following orders."  
  
The Command team stared at the biobed where Delta now sat.  
  
"How are you alive?" Exclaimed the Doctor in shock.  
  
"Simple." Turning to meet Janeway's level gaze, DA answered,  
  
"I remember."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review, Review, Review!  
  
Just a Random Thought: Pigs have Wings, making them hard to catch. 


	2. Orange Confusion

A/N I love Star Trek. According to me, Paramount only thinks they own Voyager and all the rest. Well, reality is only an illusion, albeit a very persistent one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The girl slowly opened her eyes and tried to prop herself up on her elbows. Looking around groggily, she realized she must be in a hospital. It all looked so high tech. . . *No, wait,* she thought to herself. *This is sickbay.* Reassured that she knew where she was, she tried to remember what happened. *Jumping, I was jumping, then. orange. Lots of orange.* Suddenly she heard a voice and someone in a black uniform with a blue-green top band was saying "Ah, good. You've woken up. You were merely asleep when you were transported here, I went to inform the Captain. Who are you?"  
  
The girl stared, her head spinning. This was the doctor, from Voyager . . . but how did she know that??? "I was hoping you could tell me, doctor." She said, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. Swinging her legs off the edge of the biobed, she sat up.  
  
"You mean you don't know?"  
  
The girl shook her head again. "Why am I on Voyager?"  
  
"You know where you are?"  
  
"Of course. . . I know you too, you're a hologram, but I don't know how. . . you're a TV show, wha-. . .?"  
  
The doctor was amazingly puzzled at this, but his confusion was cut short by the wooshing of opening doors. "Ah, Captain Janeway. This girl was beamed here from Engineering, there was no explanation. She doesn't seem to know who she is, but she knows she's on Voyager. Another additional crew member you neglected to inform me about?"  
  
"How does she know about Voyager?" Asked Janeway, perturbed.  
  
"You mean she's not a crew member?"  
  
"Captain, maybe we should address the point that this girl," Tuvok nodded towards the biobed, "according to B'Elanna, fell on a warp core, and apparently, she is nothing injured. This is illogical and improbable, not to mention impossible."  
  
The girl started laughing. "Tuvok, Tuvok, Tuvok.. How Vulcan of you. B'Elanna has got some rerouters crossed. Of course I didn't fall on a warp core. . . how could I? Hello Chakotay, Captain." The girl grinned shyly at them.  
  
"How do you know our names?" Asked the Captain, more troubled than ever.  
  
"Well, er. . . it's kind of odd. . . but I know that you are Captain Kathryn Janeway, this is the Federation Starship Voyager, he's your first officer Chakotay, former Maquis, and this is your security Chief, Tuvok. You guys are stranded in the Delta Quadrant. Oh, and this is the doctor of course. He's a hologram." The girl finished, and then looked utterly confounded for a second. "But. . . you're not REAL, you're a TV show. . . !!" Blinking rapidly, she put her hands in the air. "Ok, now I'm confused. I know who you are, I know most of your senior staff, and I have no idea who I am. Doctor, can you run some sort of neurological scan for amnesia? I mean, if I really did fall on a warp core, maybe that's what happened."  
  
"She could be correct. One minute." The doctor ran his tricorder over the girls head, projecting a scan onto the closed screen. "Captain. . . I think you'd better look at this!" Janeway, Chakotay and Tuvok joined the doctor at the consol. "See this purple area? That's 59% of her memory. It's the things she can't remember. Now, this white part, 15%, that's the stuff that's like habit, so it doesn't count as 'memory', so to speak. So that only leaves this 26% that she does remember."  
  
"Some of it is darker than the other parts," noted Chakotay. "Why?"  
  
"Those are the memories she's not as sure of. Now, why she has memories of us I can't tell you. But the supposed memories of us are, in fact, amazingly clear. As in, photographic and perfect audio memory. This is amazing. . ."  
  
Tuvok and Janeway drew away. In an undertone, Tuvok cautioned "Captain, she could have been sent here as a spy. That could be why she has memories of us."  
  
"A human? In the Delta Quadrant?"  
  
"It is a possibility, Captain. She could be from the future. That was a temporal flux she fell through."  
  
"Note taken. Have security teams in the corridor. Not in here. We don't want her feeling unwelcome." Traveling over to the young teen, she asked "How do you know who we are?"  
  
"Hold on a minute Captain. I have an idea of what I think happened."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I'm remembering something from Deep Space Nine." Janeway started at the name but the girl didn't notice. "Captain . . . I think I'm from another dimension."  
  
Chakotay and the doctor heard this and their heads snapped up from the neuro-scan. Tuvok raised one eyebrow as Janeway turned to look at them with a - Can you believe this? - expression on her face. "Another dimension?"  
  
"Yes. And also. . ." She took a deep breath. "I've been watching you on television."  
  
The stunned looks on the officers faces told all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Read, Relax, Review. . . but if you don't, that's ok. You'll get another chance in 59 billion years on the next time round. Oh, and any other short stories with Delta Andromeda are from later on. . . don't worry, it'll all make sense eventually! 


	3. Asylum Theories

Thank you one person kathryn_janeway 2005 for reviewing LOL ( but that doesn't mean I won't accept more! And remember, Delta Kiwitized, Chakotay's Lament, Sleepover in Dimension 9047, and Once in a Lifetime are short stories that happen when Delta phases. Don't worry, I'll explain. . . soon enough. But review them anyway. NEBELLETHEY hasn't shot me yet, so I think I'm ok. . . for now *looks apprehensively over shoulder* Read. Relax. Review. And remember, you are unique. Just like everyone else.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Janeway was rarely caught off guard. In fact, she could count the times on one hand. But she'd never been more surprised.  
  
"Watching us. . . on TELEVISION. . . In another dimension." Leaning forward, Janeway's eyes bore into the girl's. "Am I supposed to believe that?"  
  
The girl was stared the Captain down calmly. "Do you want my evidence or not?"  
  
Janeway glanced at Chakotay. "The benefit of the doubt." He said with a shrug.  
  
"Start talking." Janeway's death glare would have made a lesser person shrivel.  
  
"Did you get any, I don't know, strange reading when or before I fell on the Warp Core?"  
  
The Vulcan stepped in. "In fact we did." The girl looked at him questioningly, prompting him to continue. "They were elevated chronaton readings, with a background fluxtuating frequency."  
  
"Chronaton. . . time travel. . . fluxtuating frequency. . . yes, it makes sense. You see, on Deep Space Nine they've discovered something called an interdimensional transporter. There are dimensions right beside each other where everything's the same, but different. Like, the people look the same, but they do different things with different personalities. I think I've fallen through a natural rift in the dimensional continuum."  
  
"Really? And why do think this?"  
  
Unperturbed by the Captain's skeptical attitude, the girl continued. "Well, in my dimension, I used to watch a television show called 'Star Trek'. There were five different series and I watched them all. The original one was just called 'Star Trek' and was the adventures of Captain James T. Kirk. Then came Star Trek: The Next Generation, with Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Then Star Trek: DS9, and a flashback series, Star Trek: Enterprise with Captain Archer. But there was also. . . Star Trek: Voyager. Captain Kathryn Janeway, in the Delta Quadrant."  
  
Faces ranged from shock and disbelief (Chakotay and the Doctor), to suppressed intrigue (Tuvok), to disdain and an underlying amazement (Guess who?).  
  
Taking yet another deep breath, the girl continued: "I loved those shows. All of them I watched them all, but TNG and Enterprise I liked more than the Original and DS9, but the best was always Voyager. Always Voyager. . ." she cut off. "I used to wish I'd somehow be. . . transported into Voyager. . ." stopping again she inhaled shakily. "Anyway, all five series were made by Rick Berman or Gene Roddenberry. . . I think that they had some sort of, sub telepathic link with this dimension or something. So they made the shows, documenting what you'd done. So ya. That's my idea."  
  
Nobody said anything.  
  
"I know you don't believe me Captain, Kathryn. But it's true. I know that anything I tell you'll just say I could've gotten through an intelligence file or something, but I've watched like 80% of all the shows and. . . well, I know, you have an Irish setter named Mollie. You rescued her from a pound on. . . funny, I remembered a second ago. Anyway, you love music and you've always regretted never learning how to play an instrument. And Chakotay, you where that tattoo to honour your father. Tuvok. . . er. . . well, I don't REALLY know anything intimate about you, so Doctor, you are a hologram, but you always wish to expand beyond your program. A 24th Century Data." The girl finished with a grin.  
  
Kathryn Janeway had to relent. It made sense. The time travel, temporal flux, chonatons, but with the fluxtuating frequency. Her knowing all about them. . . and the doctor had confirmed: she really had amnesia. That kind of thing couldn't be faked.  
  
"Well then. It seems like we're stuck with you. I'm going to have to hear more about this, but first, the doctor should try to figure out what time period your from. Do you remember anything else? About yourself?"  
  
"No. . . But everything I remember about Star Trek is perfectly clear. I can hear everything you all said, in my head, and see most scenes in my minds eye." As an afterthought, she asked "Captain, how long have you been in the Delta Quadrant?"  
  
"2 years."  
  
"Only two? Then I'm afraid I don't know much about now. Though I know some."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You've been over this before with Chakotay, Captain. Temporal Prime Directive. You always wanting answers to questions you shouldn't ask. If I'm correct, you usually find out too much about your future. I'll keep my mouth shut. As for the time period I come from, I have a watch. Will that help?"  
  
The doctor took the proffered mechanism. "Interesting. . . digital. . . but this is most certainly a mans watch, why do you have it?"  
  
"It feels good on my wrist." Came the frank reply.  
  
"Well, from the Nike symbol and the design I'd say late 20th century, early 21st. I'd also say that you are about 14 to 17 years old." He handed the watch back.  
  
Chakotay leaned over to speak for the first time in a while. "Captain, I think we should give her her own quarters. Make her feel welcome. I don't think she means any harm."  
  
"Good idea, Chakotay. Now, firstly," she asked, turning to the young teen, "you need a name. Any ideas?"  
  
"Well, we ARE in the Delta Quadrant, and I like the sound of. . . Ah ha! I've got it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
(Guess What? 20 bucks to the one who guesses! LOL) "Delta Andromeda. Initials DA, and I'm a Dimensional Anomaly. It fits."  
  
The Captain gave the first warm smile she'd given the girl. "Delta Andromeda it is. Now, Commander Chakotay will take you to your quarters."  
  
"Thank you Captain." Delta hopped off the bed and began to follow the Commander out of the room. Behind her, she heard Tuvok say "Captain, this is an interesting theory of reality."  
  
"Reality is only an illusion, Tuvok!" called DA over her shoulder. "Albeit a very persistent one!" The doors closed behind her.  
  
Tuvok raised an eyebrow at the Captain. "Intriguing. Her dimension has Albert Einstein."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Like it? Love it? Think I'm the devil? Insane? Brilliant? Should be somewhere with soft padded walls? Tell me! But if you don't that's ok. You'll get another chance in 59 billion years on the next time round. Word to the wise: Stay away from the CIA. 


	4. Discovering Eyes

Thanks for the reviews, Ezri Bashir, Guardian Dimension! Guardian Dimension, I love your name. The Dimensional Gatekeeper Guadians crop up in my stories. What a coincidence! Read the others people! READ READ READ! I do not mean any plagiarism. Any songs belong to who ever sung them. ( I love Star Trek. You have no idea. And remember: Life is not tried it is merely survived if you're standing outside the fire.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Chakotay and Delta walked down the hall, Janeway and Tuvok left sickbay and turned the other way. Janeway was brooding, and Tuvok was not stupid. He had decided not to say anything. He liked the thought of reaching his next birthday.  
  
Of course, he was deadly serious.  
  
*What cheek! 'Always wanting answers to questions you shouldn't ask', my foot!* Janeway mused. She kept on thinking about the girl as she and Tuvok entered the turbolift. She didn't even hear the Security Officer say "Bridge." She didn't like the idea of someone watching her. All the time. None of them could have any idea what this girl knew. And if she meant harm. If she meant harm. . .  
  
"Tuvok!" She exclaimed. "I should have ordered the Doctor to quarantine her! What if she has a disease or virus of some kind?"  
  
"Captain, I believe the Doctor scanned her and found no health issues."  
  
"Computer, stop turbolift. Did he say that?" She asked solemnly.  
  
"No. However, it is in his program to scan anyone who has been beamed to sickbay without explanation."  
  
"You're right." Kathryn paused. "Tuvok, what do think of her?"  
  
"What do I, 'think', Captain? I think that what she says is true. At least, she believes it is. However, it would be prudent to make sure she is monitored. Giving her a comm badge would assure this."  
  
"Hmm. . . Computer, resume operation." Janeway went back to her thoughts. *She seems like someone who has a happy outlook. But worried. With something in her eyes. She was torn between missing of her memories and her love of Voyager. . .*  
  
Love of Voyager. That was it. That was what was in the girl's eyes. Her overwhelming joy at seeing them. Knowing they were real.  
  
*We ARE real!* Kathryn thought fiercely. *There may be another set of people who look like us but they AREN'T and just because they exist doesn't mean we can't too.*  
  
Satisfied with this, she realized that the girl was quite charming. And she had a mischievous look to her. Delta Andromeda (Ah, I love that name) reminded her of someone. . .  
  
As the turbolift doors opened, she saw the man at the helm. That was it. Tom Paris. Delta Andromeda reminded her of Tom Paris. And Kathryn had only talked to her for fifteen minutes.  
  
*She's going to need more 'monitoring' than I realized. . .*  
  
Glancing at the time as she resumed her seat, she found it was 1347 hrs. Alpha shift was almost over. Captain Janeway scheduled a meeting of her senior officers at 20 hundred hours. That would be enough time for their guest to get her thoughts. . . organized.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the same time, Chakotay was entering another turbolift with his charge. There was an awkward moment after he said "Level three," and the lift began moving.  
  
"Chakotay. . ." Delta bit her lip as the man looked at her. *Man, he's even more formidable in real life!* Then he smiled at her, and she could easily see why Janeway could love him. He wasn't formidable now. He reminded her of. . .  
  
A brief image flashed in her head. A man's face. Ruddy, like Chakotay's was now, but with a beard. . . and green, green green eyes. DA shook her head.  
  
"You ok?" Chakotay's kind voice broke her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, fine. I just saw-" she paused. "Well, looking at you reminded me of someone. I saw his face. He said something. . . I think he was my father. You look like him. . . a bit."  
  
Chakotay was taken aback. She told it like it was, and didn't seem shy. Then he remembered the way she had stared down Kathryn. Well, not stared down, but at least matched. No mean feat. He realized he rather liked this girl. She had a kind of charm. And her eyes. . . looking at them, he realized he couldn't place the colour. Blue-green-gray. With hazel-yellow round the pupil. These eyes were full of love. She loved. . . Voyager.  
  
Chakotay realized he was staring. "What were you going to say?"  
  
"Well, I was going to say I hope you don't mind me watching you for these years on TV. I mean, I didn't KNOW you were real. I hoped, but I just thought I was dreaming. So I didn't mean any disrespect. And I don't want to hurt Voyager-" DA broke off. She finished in a whisper, "The only thing I remember is Voyager." Then the girl's eyes went misty and she turned away.  
  
Chakotay was taken aback for the second time in as many minutes. Finally he said comfortingly, "Of course I know that. Look at me." The Commander bent down until he was at eye level. "The crew will love you. If you know us so well, you know we will."  
  
The girl finally broke down, and threw her arms around a startled Chakotay as the frustration and loss overcame her. She sobbed for a good five minutes, even as Chakotay's legs fell asleep. Then she straightened The turbolift doors were open, and she simply said "Well, no point in crying. No back door, gotta face it forward." And with that she stepped out of the turbolift and strode down the corridor, Chakotay, if slightly dazed, following quickly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
B'Elanna sat in her quarters with her head in her hands. That girl. . . and the scene through the temporal distortion. . . *AH!* she thought angrily, *will NO ONE LISTEN!?* She fell on her bed and ordered the lights to 15%. Then she waited and prayed for sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So how do you like your quarters?" inquired Chakotay. Delta just stared out the window at the stars whizzing by. "They're so. . . bright!" she exclaimed gleefully, "And it's HUGE! Eating area, living area, bedroom, bathroom. . . something tells me most rooms aren't this nice."  
  
"We'll, you are right there." Admitted Chakotay, "But if you're going to be here for a while. . ."  
  
"Maybe it's the Captain's way of bribing me so I don't tell any of her secrets," said D. Andromeda complacently. "Or any at all, for that matter."  
  
Chakotay caught a glint in her eyes. Mischief. The look he'd come to expect from Tom Paris. *Well, I think there's more to this one than meets the eye.* In truth, he'd been amazed when she'd cried on his shoulder. It had seemed so. . . intimate. And she didn't strike him as the kind of girl to do that. But then he realized that she knew him, knew him well. He may not know her nearly as personally, but he decided to watch out for her. She didn't make her weaknesses known to just anybody, if anyone at all. *Rather like Kathryn. . .* he pondered, before turning back to her eager, multi- coloured eyes.  
  
"Well, I think you should make yourself comfortable and, organize your thoughts."  
  
Her eyes suddenly let in a slight fear which she struggled to push back. "Alone?"  
  
"Well. . . actually, I think we should get you some clothes. Those-" he indicated her loose garmets that were rather casual looking, "Aren't really appropriate."  
  
"But they're COMFORTABLE!" looking at his knowing eyes, she relented. "All right, but I'm not doing the seven catsuit thing, or the short Kes dress, or that. . . uniform. I mean, it looks so, un-cozy-ish."  
  
Chakotay laughed inwardly at her vocabulary, but outside only let a small smile show. "Well, I don't get the catsuit thing, but I'll send Kes to help you get some clothes, alright?"  
  
Delta nodded. "Ok."  
  
Chakotay turned to leave.  
  
"And Chakotay?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
The doors swished shut behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For the next 15 minutes, Delta Andromeda was left alone with her thoughts. *All my memories are about a crew who have no idea who I am. All my understanding. . . ideas. . . must seem so stupid to them.* She shook herself out of that frame of mind. *Well, I am unique. Just like everyone else, I suppose.* Giving a grin to herself, she wondered where she'd heard this. It just came to her, like the image of the green-eyed man. *all from my suppressed memories* She turned away from that as well and started to 'organize' her thoughts about Voyager. All of a sudden, as she sifted through star-dates she suddenly remembered with perfect clarity and images of people yet to be indroduced to Voyager, she remembered.  
  
Song.  
  
Lyrics upon lyrics of songs came into her head. Melodies, tunes, country, rock, pop, even classical music, it all could be heard in her head. She started humming as song and was soon singing along:  
  
"Well, it's hard to be tough when consumed by desire, but it's not enough just to stand outside, the fire.  
  
Standing outside the fire.  
  
Standing outside the fire.  
  
Life is not tried it is merely survived if you're standing outside the fire."  
  
Smiling to herself, she realized she had songs for every occasion. She had found her safety net. Kes walked in to find an upbeat teenage girl singing "This one's for the girls!" a the top of her lungs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Like it? Love it? Think I'm the devil? Insane? Brilliant? Should be somewhere with soft padded walls? Tell me! But if you don't that's ok. You'll get another chance in 59 billion years on the next time round. Word to the Wise: Never miss an opportunity to shut up. 


	5. Colourful Physicals

Oh, you know how I use ". . ." a lot? I got it from my friend. She's slightly crazy. She writes ". . ." in her notes when she thinks I'm being weird. Needless to say, if I kept those notes I'd have a lot of pieces of paper with ". . ." written just about every where. She also says "POOF!" a lot. Ya, she's crazy. You can see why we're good frenimies. (Friend/Enemies.) Hee hee hee, SK! You may be wondering why I am writing so much. On the 21st I had 2 stories each with two chapters. Now I have 4 one chapter stories, Elemental has 3 chapters and my new Dimensional has four and this is the fifth. That's 10 chapters in 3 days. How do I do it?  
  
I have a lot of time on my hands.  
  
Also, I think I've expanded my sub telepathic link. Stories just come to me. *Sigh* Remember: Sleep cures all!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Delta looked up to find Kes staring at her with a small smile on her face. "Hello Kes!" said Delta happily. The finding of her songs had made her infinitely more cheerful.  
  
"Hello. Chakotay sent me down to see you and help you with clothes. He just told me you were a. . .guest."  
  
"Really? Well, sit down and I'll tell you."  
  
Kes sat looking at Delta benevolently.  
  
"You see, I fell through this natural temporal rift in the interdimensional continuum. . ."  
  
After Delta finished explaining, she added "And now I remember songs! All sorts of songs. I've got songs for every occasion. I can hear them in my head. No idea who sings them, but hey. . ."  
  
"Well, seems like you're fairly happy."  
  
"Well, I can't really remember anything to miss now, can I?" DA brushed off the remark. "Anyway, Chakotay says I need some new clothes, and no offense, but I don't really think I can pull off the short skirt look you've got going on there and I don't really want to wear a uniform. . . I like clothes colourful Well, most of the time. Any ideas?"  
  
"Well, do you mind wearing a bodysuit?"  
  
"What, the whole body catsuit thing? Not happening."  
  
"No, just a long sleeve body suit."  
  
"Well, I don't really want anything on my arms. . . wait! I have an idea! You know how the command officers wear those turtleneck things under shirts? I have no idea how they don't boil, but if I had a turtleneck-ish short sleeve bodysuit with no legs and I wore a loose pair of pants and a shirt with one of those slit things like the uniforms. . . would that work?"  
  
Kes thought a moment. "Yes I think that would do. Here, let's design it on a PADD and submit it to the Commander to see if he'll approve."  
  
They spent the next 25 minutes coming up with the specs for the clothes. "Do you think it's too over the top?" Asked Delta self-consciously.  
  
"No, actually. Now, what colours do you want?"  
  
"Three bodysuits, one blue, one red, and one black. Four sets of pants/tops, one purple one orange, one green, one black."  
  
Even soft-spoken Kes had to say, "That's very colourful."  
  
"I know! More cheer! Neelix will appreciate it."  
  
"You know Neelix?"  
  
"Of course. He's so. . . kind-uncle-like. Remember, I've been watching you. . . duh duh duh!"  
  
Kes gave a small laugh. "Well, I'll give these to Commander Chakotay. I have to go to-"  
  
"Sickbay?" interjected Delta.  
  
"Yes, how did you- never mind. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Can I come too? My stomach is starting to hurt. Has been for the last 15 minutes."  
  
"Of course. Come on."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"According to these scans, you're having menstrual cramps. There are traces of ibuprofen in your system; I'm surprised it worked at all. However, I can give you some medication that will work much better than that caveman medication." The Doctor injected a hypospray into Delta's neck.  
  
"Thanks Doctor! I'll let you get back to work."  
  
"Actually, I want to give you a physical. I'd like to have some sort of medical file if there's no way of sending you back." The Doctor held up a tricorder to begin scanning her.  
  
"Ok. . ." Delta seemed hesitant.  
  
"It's fine. See, this won't hurt, it's-"  
  
"A tricorder, I know. I just don't like physicals."  
  
"Just like the Captain."  
  
"I know. You have to order her to her physicals."  
  
If the doctor was surprised at her knowledge he didn't show it. He continued scanning her. "My my my! According to this your metabolism is abysmal. Even if you only ate 2000 calories a day you would have had to do an amazing amount of exercise. I can give you something to increase it. . ."  
  
"Please do, doctor. Something tells me I won't get nearly as much exercise here as I did before."  
  
Doctor ran a couple more scans before he declared her in perfect health. "I'll do a last genetic scan then you can be on your way."  
  
As he did, he went over to input the data into the database. A genetic diagram came up on the screen. The Doctor started. "Delta. . . this is amazing."  
  
"What is it doc?"  
  
"You're. . .you're not aging. See look, your genetic codes are not telling your bones to grow. Sure, you can gain or lose weight, muscle, even go through your menstrual cycle but your bones won't grow and your features won't change. You're going to stay the same unless I can come up with a way to make your genes tell your body to age!"  
  
"Do I really want that?" asked Delta with a grin.  
  
"This could have serious implications! I'll have to tell the Captain, or at least the Commander."  
  
The girl sighed. "Put it in the PADD with Keses' clothing designs," she answered. "I'm going to go study this ship. I have a lot of questions I never got answers to." She left Kes and the Doctor looking slightly puzzled as she walked out of sickbay and down the corridor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, B'Elanna woke up and was wondering how to present the Captain with her 'vision'. She'd tell her at the meeting, of course. She wondered if she was crazy. *Of course your not!* she scolded herself. *The best engineer in the Delta Quadrant can't be crazy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Delta wondered where to go. A few minutes ago she had been determined to march down to engineering and demand to know how the warp core worked. She now, of course, realized how stupid that was. She should wait until after the Captain told Voyager about her. DA went back to her room and promptly felt exhausted. She'd been through a lot in the last two hours. Looking at the time, she realized it was 3:30 by her watch. That meant 1530 Voyager time. She asked the computer to play some music. . .country. The computer had no idea what she meant. Tapping into the consol, she searched through music files. *This isn't THAT hard to work. . .*she thought as she found a CD that had a song she recognized. She punched in the code and Lonestar's greatest hits CD played over her speakers. Settling down, she lay down on her bed and was almost asleep when. . .  
  
"Janeway to Delta"  
  
Delta pressed the thing in the wall that had made the noise. "Yes?" she answered groggily.  
  
"There is a meeting for the senior officers to meet you at 20 hundred hours. I'd like to see you at 1945 hours in my ready room. Do you know where that is?"  
  
"Yes, I think so."  
  
She resisted the urge to say of course, I've only been watching you for most of your time in the DQ and I don't know where the bridge is. *Never miss an opportunity to shut up.* She thought to herself as she lay down. Sleep would help. Sleep cures all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Like it? Love it? Think I'm the devil? Insane? Brilliant? Should be somewhere with nice soft padded walls? Tell me! But if you don't, that's ok. You'll get another chance in 59 billion years on the next time round. Word to the Wise: Life's too short to drink cheap wine. 


	6. Laughing Impressions

You know what I just realized? On the first page of the Voyager fanfic section, there are 6 stories by me. That's one quarter of the first page.  
  
Man, I have even less of a life than I thought.  
  
Anyway, Guardian Dimension, much hugs to you, I'm starting to think I'm writing stories just for you to review them. *sigh* Also, anyone who read SK's review. . . yes, she's crazy. See what I have to put up with daily? *sighs again* You have her to thank for my fanfic obsession. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Delta dreamed:  
  
*She was sleeping. In a cargo bay. On a piece of foam. She got up and walked out into the corridor, taking the foam. People were talking about her. It was snowing. She realized she was on the bridge. She'd have to sleep here. She put the foam down. Then the snow melted. She was on a raft. There was a cat with blue wings in the air beside her. Two children sat on the raft with her. Then she saw someone. . . swimming. He swam to the raft. Then a monster that was a rather offensive pink came and pulled him under. It looked up at her. It had a green pendant. It was ugly. She was scared in her stomach. Then she and the children became interested in a dog on the bank. They went and saw it. Then she swam back. The man and the monster were gone. She began to swim under the water. She saw torpedoes. She saw the monster. She swam back up. She got out of the water and walked through a wall into the mess hall. She was given a plate of bread and told to mash it. She did. Then she served people she should have recognized, but didn't. Then she went outside. It was autumn. There were leaves everywhere. There was a swing. She got on it. Kids appeared. Lots of kids. They were laughing She was laughing. The pink monster had bright red eyes. They were staring at her. The kids disappeared. The monster leered. It turned into a face. The face told her something. She got off the swing and turned away. She walked through something orange. She fell off a cliff.*  
  
Delta woke up. She was sweating and sick to her stomach. She had been so calm in the dream, but now she was terrified. She hit the comm-thing in the wall. "Tom! Neelix! Chakotay! Kathryn! Anybody!" Then she collapsed into a ball under the blankets, shuddering and shivering. A minute later she heard the door open, and Tom and Chakotay came in. She sat up, suddenly ashamed.  
  
"Sorry. I had a nightmare. I was half-asleep when I called you." She trembled as she remembered the nightmare. "I'm sorry I disrupted you."  
  
Both Chakotay and Paris saw the haunted look in her eyes. Neither was very fatherly, but Tom took the lead. "You want to talk about it?"  
  
"It would make about as much sense as how I got here. I don't think you'd get it. Suffice it to say there was an offensive pink monster, a flying cat, lots of orange, and mashed bread."  
  
Chakotay and Tom glanced at each other. "Well then. . ." said Tom. "Wait a second, how do you know me?"  
  
The girl gave a wry smirk. "You'll have to wait till 20 hundred hours, now won't you?"  
  
Chakotay gave a smile and turned to Tom. "Well, Mr. Paris, don't you have a helm to man?"  
  
Tom was disconcerted, but tried not to show it. "Sure thing, commander."  
  
"Oh, and Tom?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
The girl started laughing. She gasped out "Never mind!" before she fell to the ground in a fit of hysteria. Half the time she was laughing silently, but then she burst out rowdily. Chakotay and Tom both stared at her for a good 30 seconds before they became concerned.  
  
"At this rate, she'll asphyxiate!" Exclaimed Tom, and rushed to replicate a sedative.  
  
"Class Beta sedative, authorization Tom Paris gamma 5 1 0."  
  
The hypospray appeared, and the lieutenant injected it into the girl's neck. She quieted immediately.  
  
"Well, that was certainly interesting."  
  
"Whatever you reminded her of must have been pretty damn funny."  
  
Tom went and got more medication to wake her. She sat up groggily and looked around. "What happened?"  
  
"You laughed so hard Tom here thought you'd asphyxiate."  
  
The girl blushed. "Sorry, Lieutenant. I don't mean to be disrespectful, it's just so. . ." She stifled a giggle. "Well, it won't happen for another three or four years, so never mind."  
  
She stood up. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Commander, Lieutenant." No more 'Tom' or 'Chakotay'.  
  
Both men extremely unnerved, they left her quarters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tom glanced at Chakotay. "What was THAT all about? 'It won't happen for another 3 or 4 years?' What was she talking about?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. I say we keep this between ourselves."  
  
"Right with you." Affirmed Paris as they stepped into the turbolift. He didn't really want it to get out that a 14 year old girl had laughed at him that hard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Delta was trying to figure out what to do with herself. She was rested now, and she still had an hour till she needed to report to Captain Janeway. She cleaned herself up and brushed her hair. Then she went to the consol in the corner on the desk. She tapped into the system and looked into a file marked "Engineering". She looked for information on warp drive. She had 45 minutes to acquaint herself with the specification of warp theory. She found a file that looked like it was an educational briefing on warp cores. And it was here that she discovered the next shock. She read a paragraph, and felt the urge to look away. Then she proceeded to recite the paragraph, nearly word for word. She was amazed. It was just. . . there. Like the song lyrics. She could picture the words in her head. She thought back to her encounter with Tom Paris. She tried to remember what he'd said and realized, even when she had been laughing, she could HEAR his voice in her head.  
  
"At this rate, she'll asphyxiate!", then "Class Beta sedative, authorization Tom Paris gamma 5 1 0."  
  
She smirked to herself, satisfied. Yet another command code to add to her repertoire. She didn't know if the ones from Voyager's future would work, and she might need to access a restricted file to, save the ship or something. She didn't know. She was back to her old problem. *How much do I tell? How much do I interfere? How am I supposed to KNOW?!?* She pushed those thoughts away, and tried to focus on her work..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Short, I know. But common, I just wrote an EXAM and I'm semi-depressed cause I want reviews! Please people? So. . . *listens to everyone who has read even one chapter of any of her stories recite along with her*: "Like it? Love it? Think I'm the devil? Insane? Brilliant? Should be somewhere with nice soft padded walls? Tell me! But if you don't, that's ok. You'll get another chance in 59 billion years on the next time round." Ya ya ya, it's nice to have a refrain. Word to the Wise: If your parents didn't have children, chances are you won't either.  
  
PS: The dream? It's one I had. Except I didn't walk through something orange and fall of a cliff, and I wasn't in a cargo bay, I was in a garage, and the man swimming was my father. But besides that. . . I think I need to cut down on the pre-bed chocolate cake. . . 


	7. Talent Meeting

Ok, How about I just thank Guardian Dimension for reviewing the next 53 chapters right now? Cause I know she (he?) will! (  
  
GD, read the Elemental story. I think I stole something from you. . . kind of.  
  
I Love StarTrek. You have no idea.  
  
I had to right the math exam of the grade above me, cause since I'm in math advanced our teacher decided there was no point writing two. . . ya, no point, it's only our GRADES, here!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Delta emerged from her quarters, quite smug. With her new-found 'talent' she had managed to memorize two whole files in 45 minutes, along with a map of Voyager. She'd discovered quite a few interesting things on that map. . . she pushed that back. She'd think about that later. Right now she had bigger issuses.  
  
The meeting.  
  
DA hadn't fussed about her appearance. She didn't feel like she should. What she was worried about was that laughing fit she'd had with Tom. . . *Just some things were/are/will be so funny. . . well, if you didn't think about them overly. The Irony! Like, how nobody knew what was, no, IS going to happen during that race with Tom and B'Elanna in the Delta Flyer. Hell, no one knew about the Delta Flyer!* D. Andromeda grinned.  
  
In the turbolift, she asked for the 1st floor. Not the bridge. She'd found there was a back door to the Captain's ready room that she hadn't. . . no, she HAD known about it, but not exactly where it was. *Where did I see it?* she pondered as she stepped out. *Hmm. . . Oh yeah, the Shattering, when Chakotay pulls Kathryn out of the ready room with the chronatron serum.*  
  
DA broke off. She was already in front of the RR doors. . . taking a deep breath, she rang the bell.  
  
"Come in." Janeway's commanding voice sounded through the doors.  
  
Delta entered, and saw that only Janeway was in the room. She wasn't sure if she'd expected Chakotay or Tuvok there too, but since they weren't, she just hoped she could hold her own.  
  
"Ah, hello Andromeda. Do you like your quarters?"  
  
"Actually, they're almost to big. . . I don't know what to do with myself!" DA gave a shy smile.  
  
"The Doctor tells me he gave you a physical."  
  
"Yes, did he tell you his findings?"  
  
"You mean that you don't appear to be aging? Yes, he told me that little bit of information." She paused. "Commander Chakotay also submitted your 'uniform' request."  
  
"Kes helped me design it."  
  
"I think it's fine. Not bad for 30 minutes work. As you are the only child aboard. . ."  
  
"Not for long," Andromeda muttered under her breath.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Delta just smiled. "Please continue."  
  
"As I was saying, I want you to wear the black bodysuit, the black pants, and either the green or purple top."  
  
Delta was surprised. "To the meeting?"  
  
"Yes. They've already been replicated." Janeway pulled a package from beside her. "Get changed, quickly, and then come back here in five minutes."  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
"Oh and Delta?"  
  
"Yes Captain?"  
  
"Let me do the talking at the meeting, Ok? You can tell your story after I've explained a little bit."  
  
"Right, Captain." Delta hesitated. "Janeway. . . I'm sorry about the nightmare. I was half-asleep when I called you all."  
  
"Apology accepted, but it was no problem."  
  
"One last question. Is Neelix going to be at the meeting?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I like Neelix."  
  
"Well, he'll be there."  
  
The girl nodded, and left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Janeway was again thrown off her game. The girl knew who they all were well enough to be able to tell whether or not she liked them. Janeway swiveled in her chair to the comm in her desk.  
  
"Janeway to Neelix."  
  
"Yes Captain?"  
  
"You and Kes have been officially invited to the meeting in 7 minutes. Think you can make it?"  
  
"Of course Captain!"  
  
"Janeway out."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Delta chose the hunter green top. It made her think she was in the science department. Grinning, she left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Again, short. But it's my day off and I wanna watch my movie! So, like it? Love it? Think I'm the devil? Insane? Brilliant? Should be somewhere with nice soft padded walls? Tell me! But if you don't that's ok. You'll get another chance next time round in 59 billion years. Word to the Wise: If at first you don't succeed, skydiving is not for you. 


	8. Briefing Undescribable

*Walks in a collapses on computer* Man, I am SO TIRED. . . *reads reviews* *Stares at Guardian Dimension* *inches away from maniacal laugh* *remembers she isn't exactly sane herself* *laughs along* *watches all of fanfiction edge away* Awww, we aren't THAT bad. . .  
  
Thank you Guardian. Got a name to go with that? Keep reading. You seem to be one of the few people . . . if not the ONLY person. . . LOL REVIEW people REVIEW!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Delta stood outside the briefing room with Chakotay. Janeway had told her to wait until she was called; Kathryn would explain what happened and then Delta would explain her theory. Delta started hopping from her left foot to her right, back and forth, back and forth. . .  
  
"You're making me nervous," said Chakotay jokingly.  
  
"You don't understand!" cringed DA worriedly. "If they don't like me. . . they are all I remember. . ." D. Andromeda took a deep breath. Making her face calm, she brought her hands up into the posture she'd seen Tuvok assume in meditation. Pointer fingers and thumbs together, middle, ring and pinky clasped, she placed her thumbs on her chin and her pointers on her forehead. *Breathe. . . see the white light that is your breath. . ." For some reason Delta always thought of black with white smoke for her breath. She inhaled once more and felt her blood pressure drop.  
  
Meanwhile, Chakotay was staring at her. *Isn't that Tuvok's. . .* he shook his head. Forget it.  
  
The doors opened, and Delta removed her hands from her face and stepped in.  
  
Looking around, she saw all 8 recognizable faces. Janeway at the head of the table, then Tuvok, Neelix, Kes, Torres, Paris, Kim, and Chakotay beside the Captain. Only the Doctor was missing. But he wasn't an "integral part of the crew" yet.  
  
DA was suddenly comforted. Paris was smiling. So was Kes. Drawing up her courage, she tried to sound confident.  
  
"Hello."  
  
It came out rather more timidly than she had hoped. However, her indecision prompted Harry to give her a comforting half smile, and Neelix gave her a warm Talaxian grin. Janeway then took the lead.  
  
"So, Delta, I suppose no introductions are necessary." Janeway gave a cordial smile. Delta gave a tentative grin. "Would you like to explain your theory on how you happen to be here?"  
  
"Uh. . . sure." Delta swallowed. Then she thought *Aw, what the hell* and launched right in.  
  
"As Ka- the Captain has probably already explained, I somehow managed to appear on this ship through what your sensors recognized as a temporal flux or anomaly. . . but with an odd background fluctuating frequency. As B'Elanna- Lieutenant Torres has probably informed you, she saw me fall on a warp core. But I didn't get hurt. Now, because of things I've heard on DS9, though I don't quite understand it properly, there are now things called interdimensional transporters. In these "parallel dimensions" everything is the same. . . but different. As in, there are the same people, but they do different jobs and situations are different. In my dimension, I'm from a time about the equivalent of your end of 20th century or early 21st. At least, that's what the doctor thinks. I can't remember any of my dimension, except the parts pertaining to StarTrek." Delta paused for breath. "Now, here's the tricky part, which will answer your question, Lieutenant Paris. In my dimension, I think certain people have, like, sub-telepathic links with the other dimensions. Some of these people think that what they see or imagine is a story, when really, it is real in another dimension. So there's this guy, Gene Roddenberry, and he invented something called StarTrek, which is a TV show. It was the so-called 'chronicles' of the federation Star Ship 'Enterprise', with Captain James T. Kirk. This show was so popular that there were 4 spin-offs: StarTrek the Next Generation, with Captain Jean-Luc Picard, StarTrek Deep Space Nine with Commander Sisco, and a flashback to the original 'Enterprise' with Captain Jonathan Archer. Then, there was StarTrek: Voyager. Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Star Ship Voyager, Intrepid class, that got thrown in the Delta quadrant by the Caretaker and joined forces with a Maquis ship they were chasing in the badlands and then try to heroically find their way home. In short, in my world, you guys are a TV show. And even better," DA tried her heroic best of a ironic smile. "I remember everything about you I've ever seen."  
  
As she'd said the last several sentences, she'd noticed the faces of half of the ship's senior officers change. Harry's eyes had widened, considerably. *he looks like he did when that Klingon wanted him for a mate!* chuckled Delta inwardly. Tom, on the other hand, his eyes narrowed. He wasn't sure if he should believe it. Then he saw her looking at him and backed down rather thoughtfully. B'Elanna was confuzled. It was quite obvious. Neelix seemed unperturbed by the fact that she'd seen him on TV. He looked more concerned. Whether for her life she didn't remember or her mental sanity, she had yet to guess.  
  
"So, uh. . . the Captain says you've been here 2 years and I don't know much about the years you were with-" DA almost said Kes. But she didn't want to tell them if they didn't know she'd be leaving. "-about the first few years. I know more about. . .later-ish." Delta tries to remember. She remembered Seven.*When did Seven come on the ship?* Her contemplations were curtailed by Janeway's brisk voice.  
  
"So I think you see the predicament. Until we get back to the Alpha Quadrant and these 'interdimensional transporters', it seems that Ms. Andromeda here is stuck with us." *Or we're stuck with her*, she thought inwardly.  
  
B'Elanna broke out of her confused reverie. "What did you say your name was?" She asked 'Ms. Andromeda.'  
  
"Oh, I came up with Delta Andromeda. I like the way it sounds. And it can have lots of nicknames. And the initials are DA, and I'm a Dimensional Anomaly, so. . ."  
  
B'Elanna nodded. "Thanks."  
  
Delta grinned at her warmly. "You're welcome, Lieutenant."  
  
Chakotay cut the commentary. "Well Delta, I suppose you must be famished. Would you like to go with Neelix to the mess hall to get something to eat while we-" The First Officer searched for the right word.  
  
"Talk?" supplied DA, barely suppressing a grin. "Sure, I'm absolutely starving. The meds Doc gave me are making me hungry. He said they might."  
  
Chakotay nodded at Neelix, who stood up. D. Andromeda turned and went to the door. As she walked away, the Captain told Neelix in an undertone: "Watch her. I don't know if she is quite a security threat. If she remembers who she is suddenly. . ."  
  
Neelix nodded stoutly. "Aye, Captain." He joined DA at the doors, and as they opened, DA turned back to the Senior Officers. *When in doubt, smile and nod* she thought supportively. So, smiling in what she hoped was an amiable fashion, she nodded once and said, "Nice to meet you all." Then she and Neelix left the briefing room.  
  
As soon as the doors closed, all turned to Janeway.  
  
"Is she SERIOUS?" asked Kim, wide-eyed.  
  
"Oh trust me, she knows us." Tom said vehemently. Kim raised an eyebrow. So did Chakotay. Not wanting to say anything about the laughing fit, Tom stuttered out sheepishly, "Well, after that nightmare, when most kids would have called their parents, she goes "Tom! Chakotay! Kathryn! Neelix!" She obviously knows us. Well."  
  
The officers settled down to discuss their new, 'arrival'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, DA was on the floor in the hallway while Neelix was requesting emergency beam to sickbay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Just another laughing fit, Doctor. I'll be fine." Delta hopped off the biobed. "Oh, and Doctor?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You should really try to contribute into important discussions more."  
  
Then she left with Neelix, saying under her breath, "That's the second sedative today. No wonder I'm so hungry!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Like it? Love it? Think I'm the devil? Insane? Brilliant? Should be somewhere with nice soft padded walls? Tell me! But if you don't, that's ok. You'll get another chance next time round in 59 billion years. Word to the Wise: Speak the truth. Leave immediately afterward. 


	9. Deciding Stew

Is anybody reading? TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME! I don't REALLY want to wait 59 billion years. Review anything. Even, oh, what's it called, "constructive criticism"? REVIEW, people, REVIEW! Ok, On to happy happy stuff, that is, Delta laughing so hard that one of these days she'll go into a coma, I swear!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Delta stepped into the Mess, she smelt something. Smelled good. "Mmm, smells good, what's cooking?"  
  
Neelix, who had been rather thrown off when DA collapsed in the hall, smiled a robust Talaxian grin. "My Leola root stew!" He answered enthusiastically.  
  
"Well, I'm so hungry I'll eat anything. Even a stew made from the infamous Leola Root."  
  
"Infamous?"  
  
Delta grinned. "Long story for someone so hungry to tell. May I have some?"  
  
"Of course! Why do you think I brought you down here? You know," Neelix kept chattering as he dished out a bowl of the hearty soup, "I was quite worried when you had that little laughing fit in the hall. What was so funny?"  
  
"Just the irony of meeting you all, I guess," answered Delta as she reached for the bowl of proffered soup.  
  
Walking over to the view-port in the half-full Mess Hall, she suddenly realized how many stares she was getting. Well, nobody had seen her, obviously she wasn't part of the crew, and they were in a human-free part of the Galaxy. No wonder people were curious. But Delta just shrugged off the looks. Sitting in a chair, she motioned for Neelix to sit in front of her.  
  
As Neelix sat down, Delta dipped her spoon into the stew in front of her. Giving it a whiff, she remembered Ensign Kim once saying that nothing smelt worse than something made of Leola Root. But this smelt really good! She carefully brought the spoon to her mouth and took a hesitant sip. He eyes lit up as she realized that the soup was like a. . . she didn't know the word. She didn't remember food. Trying to recall what it was, a word popped into her head.  
  
"Chicken!" she exclaimed. "And beef!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's what this tastes like! That's the word. . . I think. I can't quite recollect food, but. . . well, suffice it to say that this stew is excellent! I don't know WHAT Ensign Kim was talking about!" And with that she went back eagerly to her meal.  
  
Neelix watched with a glowing fondness. The girl liked his food, and actually complimented him on it! Nobody had done that for him in. . . well, he couldn't remember. *Chalk one up for interdimensional travelers* thought Neelix happily as the girl devoured half of the bowl in a matter of minutes. She paused for a second.  
  
"You know, I never did find out much about the beginning of this journey. Can you tell me what happened? I mean, I know the basics, Voyager chases Maquis ship into badlands, gets picked up by Caretaker looking for mate, gets thrown into Delta Quadrant, ship crews merge, start heroic journey home, but I'd like to know the details. And also, about the Talaxians and the Okompa. What can you tell me?"  
  
Neelix was all too happy to explain for the next 45 minutes as she ate two more bowls of soup, a Grisian lettuce salad, a slice of replicated chocolate cake, and drank two cans of a drink she'd suddenly remembered and asked the computer to find in the databanks. It was called "Pepsi" and the computer had given a 'lack of nutrients' warning which Delta had proceeded to ignore.  
  
The whole crew had been amazed. Unnamed Ensign 27 whispered to Unnamed Crewman 98, "That girl must be indestructible!" Unnamed Crewman 98 had promptly answered, "I heard she fell on a warp core!" to which Unnamed Ensign 27 replied swiftly, "No, I mean, three bowls of LEOLA ROOT STEW! I'm surprised she's not dead!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, the Senior Officers were listening to B'Elanna.  
  
"As she fell on the core, I saw something through all that orange. It was blue sky and green trees. And a cat."  
  
"A cat, B'Elanna?"  
  
"Yes Captain. A tabby-something cross. And then I heard someone yelling. I couldn't hear the words, but whoever it was they were clearly distressed. A name. . . I think it was Delta's real name. But I didn't see anything after that. The orange portal closed."  
  
"Thank you B'Elanna. Ensign Kim, what can you give me on that. . . interdimensional temporal anomaly, as our guest called it?"  
  
"Well, Captain, there isn't much to say. It was consistent with a time- travel temporal portal, but there was some odd frequency, as I said, in the background. It made locking onto origin impossible. The other odd thing, Captain, is that when I scanned where the anomaly appeared, using part of the background frequency I managed to isolate, there was a rift of some sort. Not subspace, and not temporal. It was only partly scannable, and the readings I got indicated that it existed outside normal space-time."  
  
"Possibly in another dimension." Commented Torres  
  
"Exactly." Said Kim, before sitting back down.  
  
"No other ships in the vicinity?"  
  
"Not on scanners." Answered Chakotay.  
  
"So, what are we going to do with her?" mused Janeway.  
  
"Well, we can't get rid of her!" protested B'Elanna.  
  
"No, of course not. She has given us no reason to doubt her, and apart from her inability to age there seems to be nothing wrong with her. If only some of us could be so lucky." The Captain attempted a grin. "So, what do we DO with her while she is on this ship? She knows out FUTURE, supposedly."  
  
"Temporal Prime Directive, Captain. The less we know about the future the better," advised Chakotay.  
  
"I know that, Commander. But if we become her friends, she may be more inclined to step in if we need help."  
  
"Not to sound impertinent, Captain, but I think that trying to fool her isn't exactly a proper plan. She already counts us as her friends. It's us she is willing to please. I sensed a eagerness from her. She is just so happy to be here, Captain! All she wants is to be accepted." Kes said wisely.  
  
"Are you sure about that Kes?" questioned Janeway.  
  
"Yes Captain. And personally, I'm not going to have to pretend to like her. She is a beautiful young girl, Captain, and she deservers our respect. You can like her or not, but don't PRETEND to so you can get information out of her!" Kes replied heatedly.  
  
"I'll have to agree with Kes on this one, Captain. She was very trusting when she was with me, and she seems to believe we have given her reason to be so faithful. And I think she knows us well enough to know if we're faking. She has got your measure, Kathryn, and I don't think you like that!" Chakotay was as ticked as Kes.  
  
"Is that an act of insubordination, Commander?" Chakotay opened his mouth to deny, but Janeway held up her hand. "Hold on. That is not what I meant, and you know it. I just meant we should be respectful and try to at least make her feel at home."  
  
"Well, THAT won't be hard." Muttered Tom.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Paris?"  
  
Tom turned red. If Chakotay hadn't been so livid at the Captain he might have started laughing. "Well, er. . . she feels comfortable enough to. . ."  
  
The Captain raised an eyebrow.  
  
"She laughed at me. Very loudly. For a long time. I had to give her a sedative."  
  
"A sedative for LAUGHING, Mr. Paris?"  
  
"She was in danger of asphyxiating!" objected Tom.  
  
"Why was she laughing, flyboy?" Teased B'Elanna.  
  
"I have no idea. After we went to see her about that nightmare, I was leaving and she says 'By the way, Tom,' and then starts laughing like a maniac! And after I gave her the sedative and the awakener, she says 'Never mind, It won't happen for another two or three years'. It was an odd situation, Captain!"  
  
"Well, she probably knows more things about us than we care for her to. But she seems smart enough to know when to shut up." The Captain recovered from her outburst at Chakotay. "Tuvok has suggested we give her a commbadge so we know where she is all the time."  
  
"I think we can trust her with one, Captain. If my vision is any indication, she is not from anywhere hostile. And giving her a commbadge would make her feel even more accepted, if that is what Kes and Chakotay are worried about." Torres said, leaning back.  
  
"I agree." Said Kes and Chakotay.  
  
After a look from Janeway, Harry shrugged. "I haven't really had an experience with her. But the scans indicate that her story is verifiable, and that's good enough for me." Harry was nervous at being asked for input. As the youngest and most inexperienced member of the senior staff he often felt this way.  
  
Tom shrugged along with Harry. "Personally, I think she might be slightly crazy. But on this ship, it'll go unnoticed." The Captain gave him a sarcastic look. "Hey, Being stranded out here, Kazon encounters, tensions run high. Maybe we need some fresh blood. She seems cheerful enough. And obviously has a good sense of humour." Tom finished under his breath.  
  
"Well, that's settled then. She gets her commbadge and we all try our best to make her happy and comfortable. What do you all think of a holoparty? Neelix has been badgering me about one for 'Crew Morale' as he calls it."  
  
"Sounds good to me. We can all use a little bit of fun," commented Chakotay.  
  
"Agreed. Tom, Harry, organize a holoprogram. B'Elanna, arrange a ship-wide meeting in the mess hall. I want to inform them about our, arrival. Dismissed."  
  
As everyone left the room, Kathryn stopped Chakotay. "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. Maybe my intentions weren't exactly. . . honourable."  
  
"Apology accepted, Captain, but not necessary. I was borderline insubordination."  
  
"Well, you coming to this party?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it." Affirmed the First Officer, flashing his dimples as the two exited the briefing room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Word to the Wise: always and never are two words you should always remember never to use. Oh, and NABELLETHEY: Crazy? You don't KNOW crazy. . . 


	10. Eating Blackness

Guardian Dimension, I'm ashamed. Two FULL CHAPTERS and no reviews. *shakes head* oh well. *stares at mice, grinning evilly* here, micey micey micey! Come give Skeleton Josh's life!  
  
I'm sorry it took so long to update, projects projects projects.  
  
My name, Josh? I thought it was obvious! Top right hand corner of the screen, can you see it? S-k-e-l-e-t-o-n- L-.- -C-r-o-w!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Delta walked slowly back to her quarters on deck 13. She had said good-bye to Neelix with all the fresh information rattling in her head, and now found that she was not the least bit tired. Entering her quarters, she realized how big they were. They made her feel as though she should be doing something, as if she was unwanted. They weren't. . . cozy. She wondered if- and it sounded funny, even to her- she wondered if she could request smaller quarters. On a whim, she went to the consol for an internal "floor-plan" of Voyager. All 15 decks. Checking deck two, thinking it would be nice to be near the mess hall, she realized this was the Senior Staff floor. *No matter.* she thought to herself. *Let's see. . .*  
  
Then she saw it. Perfect. And when she brought up the schematics. . .  
  
"Brilliant." She thought with a smirk. Small quarters, with a bunk bed, compact living quarters, and a small space for a table and chairs, all-wall viewport, and a washroom. And the best part: one wall was right beside Commander Chakotay's quarters. And being so small, this wall wasn't soundproofed. *Oh, but I won't be EAVESDROPPING. . . but if I -happen- to be awake, well, I can't HELP it if I overhear something!* Delta grinned evilly to herself. She'd ask the next day. The next day. . .  
  
"Computer, what's the Stardate?"  
  
"Today's Stardate is 49682"  
  
"Hmm. . ." Delta sat down to think. She desperately needed to. There were so many thoughts to order. And so many things half-remembered. Closing her eyes, she prodded at things in her mind. Memories that should have been easily accessible, she was sure, felt like a solid wall when touched. So she went around to the back. There was something soft there. Pushing her memory with her eyes scrunched up, she felt something give; and suddenly, food.  
  
All the foods she had ever eaten, the taste came flooding back. Steak. KD Macaroni and Cheese. CHEESE! Pizza. Tuna. Salmon. Prime Rib. Chicken. Cheese. Turkey. Mashed potatoes. Broccoli. Shepard's Pie. Soup. The list went on and on and on. . . she felt famished. But she knew it was all psychological. She tried and partly succeeded in creating a small 'pocket' for the food memories. Then she went back to the songs.  
  
She knew so many lyrics, and as she tried to bring them forward in her mind, parts came into order. Country songs together, pop songs together, operas, rap, slow, fast, sad, happy, upbeat, melancholy. The songs organized themselves. Putting them in their own pocket, she turned her thoughts to another soft spot she felt she could break through.  
  
Information.  
  
Touching with her mind, she realized she needed, desperately needed, the things inside there. She pushed anxiously at the bubble, and felt it give.  
  
And the world around her exploded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The ship rocked, and Kathryn sat bolt upright in bed.  
  
"Captain," Ensign Kim's voice broke the silence of her quarters.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"I'm detecting a massive contained energy surge on deck 13."  
  
"Where exactly? Are there any ships in the vicinity?" The Captain sat even straighter. Crew quarters. If they were under attack and they lost even more of the crew. . . shaking these thoughts away, she listened to Harry's report.  
  
"Nothing on scanners for ships, Captain. Hold on, internal sensors are having trouble getting through the interference. . . section isolated. Alpha-26, Captain."  
  
Janeway's eyes widened. Slapping her hand on her commbadge, she barked "Commander! My ready room!"  
  
Section Alpha-26.  
  
Guest Quarters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chakotay was talking to Neelix about the party when the ship shook. All around him people were thrown to the floor. Neelix's head hit the counter and Chakotay reached over. The Talaxian was unconscious. Tapping his badge, he said in what he hoped was a steady voice, "Chakotay to Transporter Room 1. Emergency beam to sickbay." Neelix's form disintegrated in front of him. Standing up to survey the damage, he heard the Captains voice of his commbadge. She didn't ask politely. It was an order.  
  
"Commander! My ready room!"  
  
And Chakotay knew better than to ask.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Delta felt like she was floating. Opening her eyes, she realized they hadn't responded. Reaching up her hands, she touched her face. No, her eyes were open all right. But all there was, was black.  
  
She was suspended in an endless sinister abyss of black.  
  
An endless sinister abyss of black that was now turning orange.  
  
An endless sinister abyss that was not so endless, still black but with orange humanoid shapes floating around with her.  
  
A not-so-endless, still-as-sinister abyss of black with orange humanoid shapes floating around her that were saying something.  
  
*May the Lord have mercy on my soul* thought Delta as she realized they were trying to talk. . . to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chakotay walked into the Captain's ready room. The look on her face told him that he whatever had caused the ship to shake had something to do with Delta. He hoped for the best. Whatever that would be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, the Doctor healed Neelix, sent him back to the mess hall, and went back to trying to make himself have a little more hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, review, people, review! Like it? Love it? Think I'm the devil? Insane? Brilliant? Should be somewhere with nice, soft padded walls that are bright orange? Tell me! But if you don't, that's oka- Actually, no, it's not okay. I want to know if anybody is reading this and what they think of it so tell me NOW!  
  
Happy Holiday Season! 


	11. Explaining Insanity

I just realized two things: that I didn't *gasp* put a Word to the Wise at the end of the last chapter and that my chapters are REALLY SHORT. Oh well. I'll make this one really really long.  
  
Like  
  
This!  
  
Lots  
  
And  
  
Lots  
  
Of  
  
Space!  
  
It'll be really long! :P  
  
Just a Random Though: The female of the species is deadlier than the male.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Look at her!"  
  
"I told you she'd integrate well!"  
  
"I still liked her better with her hair red. . ."  
  
"That's not the point!"  
  
"Neuro-Scan, 37th Century advancement."  
  
"What does she remember?"  
  
"Everything pertaining to the mission except the writings, nothing about us or the other Dimensional Shifts."  
  
"Damn! Someone get her memories back!"  
  
"I'm trying. . ."  
  
"I told you she had too much telepathic power!"  
  
"Shut up, I've got it. But I'm not going to give it to her, it might kill her!"  
  
"I told you, you idiot, she's im-"  
  
"SILENCE!"  
  
Delta blinked. The shapes had been talking. Four of them. Two high voices, one concerned and angry that barked out the orders, one that just kept on saying "I told you". She could remember everything they'd said, but it didn't really make sense. Then again. . . the thing about the memories, maybe they had locked her out. . . This train of thought fell away as she saw the owner of the fifth voice. He or She had sounded imposing, but the person was small, maybe 3 feet. There was a presence emanating from her/him, however; you could feel the control.  
  
"Hello, Delta. How are you?"  
  
Delta regained her composure after her shock at hearing this commanding person speak to her. "How the Hades do you know my name?!"  
  
"Simple. We've met before."  
  
"What are you talking about?  
  
We brought you here. We have created what has happened and will happen to you. Don't you remember?"  
  
"You have my memories, why don't you tell me?"  
  
"Brilliant, as always." Sighed the "I told you so" being.  
  
The petite figure gave the being what was unmistakably a glare. The orangeness of them was starting to sting Delta's eyes, but she stared at them resolutely.  
  
The leader turned back to her. Motioning her (for it was now obviously female, no male has such a death glare) head towards the person Delta assumed was the angry ordering one, she wondered what was happening. Then it came.  
  
Floods of it.  
  
Trillions of gigaquads.  
  
Files and files of it, libraries of it, computers and computers worth!  
  
Information. Memories. Experiences. Oh, the experiences! And with them, a bliss.  
  
Collapsing forward on her hands, she realized where she was. The substances in her head arranged themselves, falling into spots that had been left unoccupied. Shaking her head, she felt complete. She had been missing the links. Now she had found them.  
  
Looking up, she now knew the being in front of her.  
  
"Athena!"  
  
Delta rushed into the woman's arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Commander, there's been a massive energy surge on deck thirteen."  
  
Chakotay tried to keep his face calm. "Any casualties?"  
  
"No. The energy surge was contained. Tuvok is trying to analyze the situation. He has security teams watching the doors."  
  
"How big are we talking?"  
  
"A sun going nova."  
  
The commander's face twisted. "You can't contain something like that!"  
  
"Yet the walls of our guest quarters managed to do just that."  
  
Chakotay's twisted face turned pale. "Delta!" he breathed.  
  
Janeway let the smallest ounce of emotion show. There was worry on her face, concern, and for a brief moment, loss and anger. Then the Captain mask went back on. Standing up, she walked towards the viewport. "We can't get through the interference to scan for lifesigns. Commander, this is serious. What if this was a threat to Voyager?"  
  
"If it's a threat, she did a pretty poor job. Release enough energy to destroy a solar system, yet manage to not get it out of her quarters. . .?"  
  
Janeway sighed. "Any other theories?"  
  
Before the First Officer could reply, Tuvok's voice came over the Captain's badge.  
  
"Captain, we are able to the open the doors. Should we proceed?"  
  
"I'll be right down."  
  
Glancing at Chakotay, they both headed for the turbolift.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Doctor hummed. There was some sort of energy field being projected on deck 13. Energy at supernova levels. He was interested, but of course, no one would tell HIM what was going on. Suddenly the doors opened to admit Delta.  
  
"Why hello. Are you in need of medical help?"  
  
"No, more like a very good psychiatrist. I'm pretty sure I'm insane." Flashing the Doctor a grin that made him wonder if perhaps this wasn't that far from the truth, she continued. "Actually, I'm just come to tell you that there was an energy surge in my quarters. I'm now hanging suspended while I talk to hyper-intelligent pan-dimensional beings." The Doctor stared. "What I wanted to say was that when they beam me in here in, oh, say, 26 seconds, inject me with the medication in file Delta Theta 53. Behind my ear. Got it?"  
  
The Doctor shook himself matrixly (the hologram's equivalent of mentally). "I don't understand!" He burst out perplexedly.  
  
Delta smiled. "You don't have to, Doctor! There can be any number of explanations: hallucinations, telepathic communication from another race, repressed memory, momentary contact with a parallel reality... take your pick. The universe is a strange place." Delta began to laugh. She leaned over and collapsed to the floor.  
  
Only she never hit it. She fell through an orange interdimensional portal that appeared between her and sick-bay's carpet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hugging Athena close, Delta wiped tears from her eyes. "I remember now! All the happiness. . . all the pain. . ."  
  
"Do you remember the Problem?" Asked Athena softly.  
  
"Yes." Suddenly Andromeda pulled away. Looking down, she sighed. Athena realized what Delta needed to do.  
  
"Go tell the Doctor to inject you with the Omega molecule. Then I'll let you Relive."  
  
Delta disappeared through a portal and appeared back in half a second. Looking up at Athena and the rest, she leaned back. Athena's voice, soft now, came to her.  
  
"Let the memories wash over you. . ."  
  
Apollo, the commanding concerned one, and Hermes, a high voice being, leaned in as they realized what Athena wanted. Aphrodite closed her eyes and sent out waves of peacefulness. Artemis the know-it-all smiled down at Delta and took her hand. "Listen. . . Remember. . . Relive. . ."  
  
Delta sunk into the abyss of her mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Janeway nearly ran out of the turbolift on level 13, Chakotay hot on her heels. Stopping beside Tuvok in front of Delta's quarters, she asked in the Captain's voice, "What readings are we getting?"  
  
"The energy field is contained. Opening the doors will almost certainly have no affect."  
  
"Do it."  
  
As Unnamed Crewman 115 and Unnamed Crewman 43 worked on opening the doors, Chakotay tried to calm himself. He had felt such an attachment to this girl, and now- well, no-one could survive an energy surge like THAT! Taking a breath, he peered forward as the doors began to open slowly.  
  
What he saw amazed him.  
  
There was the glowing orange-sliver form of Delta, hanging suspended in the middle of her quarters. Her head thrown back, light came from her fingers, toes, and lower neck/upper chest. She was what was projecting the energy field. As Tuvok stepped in the room, phaser raised, she slowly brought her head up to look at the three officers standing framed in the door-way.  
  
"The memories. . ." she murmured, before the energy field collapsed and she fell to the floor.  
  
Chakotay rushed forward, leaning over her collapsed form. Behind him, he heard the Doctor's voice over the Captain's commbadge.  
  
"Captain, I just had a visito-"  
  
"It'll have to wait, Doctor. Delta is injured, we're beaming her to you now." Tapping her badge, she signaled Chakotay to put his commbadge on Delta. "Transporter Room 1, lock onto Commander Chakotay's badge and beam him to sickbay."  
  
Delta's figure disintegrated in front of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
|~|inside|~|Delta's|~|head|~|  
  
She was floating in the blackness. They had explained a lot, and they had left her alone to think over her thoughts.  
  
The Dimensional Order.  
  
The 1 Dimension that was occupied by Athena and her friends. Then the 9 main dimensions and the Dimensional pyramid. How each decision created a new dimension, how personalities and timelines changed, how all the setting was still the same. How there were the Enchanted Dimensions, in their own little scattered bubble, where magic ran wild. The Evil Dimensions, where things went. . . wrong. The way the lower dimensions destroyed themselves, the way all dimensions replayed themselves, and how, except for the main dimensions, no dimension went exactly the same way more than once.  
  
Then about her. Why she was chosen. She was brilliant, supposedly. She hadn't felt brilliant when they told her. She'd wanted to tell them that they'd gotten the wrong person. But they wouldn't accept it. Then they said it was because she knew so much about Star Trek. They explained the story theory, the sub-telepathic link, all that. Then they told her the Problem.  
  
Main Dimensions 1,2, and 3 started and ended at about the same time. So did MD's 4, 5, and 6. Then 7, 8, and 9. So the people in 123, usually had about the same jobs, same with those in 456 and 789.  
  
She was from Dimension 1.  
  
(They wouldn't let her remember her life. Which was fine, especially when Delta thought of all she did remember.)  
  
Dimension 4 was where Kenneth Biller, Brandon Braga, Gene Roddenberry, etc. etc. got the Star Trek story. Everything was good, it had all been replaying itself in the same way, over a time frame of 59 billion years. It had done this over 900,000,000,000,000,000 times. But this time, something went wrong.  
  
A surge of something, some sort of interdimensional chronaton field, had come from Dimension 6. It had connected Dimension 6 with Dimension 4 and made Dimension 6 the same as Dimension 4 and consequently Dimension 5 because it was between them. They were reliving the same 10 years over and over and over again. (A/N: This is why Star Trek: Enterprise is slightly odd, because it is taken from Dimension 20 now, not Dimension 4 as it was last season.) As anyone could see, this was a Major Problem.  
  
And Delta was sent to fix it.  
  
Athena, Apollo, Artemis, and the others were only the Guardian Gatekeepers. They couldn't travel between dimensions. They could open portals, though. That was what they did for Delta. But really, they answered to somebody higher up. The human mind couldn't think on that scale, so Delta was content to know only the friends she had made.  
  
The complexity was that Delta couldn't know what was going to go wrong. The GG's couldn't tell her. So she couldn't know what to fix. So her friends decided to send her to different places, so she understood the variety of Dimensions.  
  
The she was sent on her merry way.  
  
Mentally, Delta was screaming. She had been made to forget all her experiences, and getting the back. . . well, it was hard to deal with.  
  
First, she'd gone to another Voyager where she was readily accepted. She was there for 2 years. Not much had happened there, but she'd learned that people were defiantly not what they were supposed to be. (A/N: Insert Chakotay's Lament here)  
  
Then she'd disappeared to Enterprize. The ship. As in, the sea ship. To this day, she had no idea what that experience had to do with her job. But as Enterprize was captured by pirates, she spent a full 5 years among them. She'd been sad to leave them when the portal appeared.  
  
Then came a variety of stops: a trip to Enterprise with Kirk when Bones was a kind, jolly man and Kirk had about as much charm as a bucket of salt; thank God she was only there for 6 months. Then a visit to dimension 5 with Jean-Luc Picard and the Enterprise crew of the 23rd Century. She was on that ship for 12 years. A stop at the 'original' enterprise with Archer addicted to Heroine, Trip being French and Malcolm a party animal. Then so many more stops on Voyager (Insert Janeway's Denial and Realization, Delta Kiwized, Once in a Lifetime and Brand New Voyager Whiskey here). And once, very oddly, living in 21st century Dimension 3 among 14-year-old versions of the Voyager Senior Staff. (insert Sleepover in Dimension 36 here)  
  
Then visits to three Enchanted Dimensions and three Evil ones, alternating back and forth. It was here she saw that Lord of the Rings fell under both categories, and that Harry Potter could be very wacked.  
  
A visit to Treasure Planet world.  
  
More Dimensions, more people to know and love. 47 Dimensions in all; 360 years.  
  
And she had never aged a day.  
  
Now she was back to fix whatever was wrong here. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Doctor walked up to the replicator. It had been exactly 26 seconds since Delta had appeared and told him to inject her with the hypospray in file Delta Theta 53, and now she was beamed to sickbay. The Doctor felt the need to believe her, and so he immediately ordered the replicator to create file Delta Theta 53.  
  
The hypospray materialized in front of him. The computer issued a warning; he ignored it. Injecting the hypo behind Delta's ear, he saw the girl's eyes moving rapidly. Only after her eyes began to open did he listen to the warning coming from the computer:  
  
"Warning: Omega Molecule Replicated. Extreme Security Threat. Warning: Omega Molecule Replicated. Extreme Security Thre-"  
  
The Doctor cut the metallic voice off. The ship was in red alert; the Captain had heard the warning. Stunned, he stared at the hypo.  
  
He had just injected the most unstable molecule known into Delta's head.  
  
She had to be dead. No one could survive that.  
  
The doors to sickbay whooshed open, and the Doctor looked around. Tuvok stood with Janeway and Chakotay, phasers armed and ready.  
  
"Doctor, did you replicate the Omega Molecule?"  
  
"I didn't realize what it was! Delta told me to replicate file Delta Theta 53, and that's what it was! I didn't know until after I injected it!"  
  
"You injected the Molecule into Delta, Doctor?"  
  
"Yes he did. He was only following orders."  
  
The Command team stared at the biobed where Delta now sat.  
  
"How are you alive?" Exclaimed the Doctor in shock.  
  
"Simple." Turning to meet Janeway's level gaze, DA answered,  
  
"I remember."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review, Review, Review!  
  
Just a Random Thought: Pigs have Wings, making them hard to catch. 


	12. Coma Dreaming

Janeway continued to stare at Delta.  
  
"Explain yourself."  
  
"Captain, the Omega Molecule is taking hold. I will soon relive all my memories. Suffice it to say that my theory about dimensions was right. . . just a lot more complicated than I originally thought. I'm been on other Voyagers, Enterprises, into the worlds of books I've read. . . and because of my memory - oh, did I tell you, I can remember the exact words of anything I hear, read or see and can picture most things that I ever saw in my minds eye? - anyway, because of my memory, I can remember everything that ever happened. But because I have such strong telepathic power, all the stories began to get to me. So the Gatekeepers blocked out my memories of my experiences, and put me here.  
  
"Captain, you have relived the same ten years 39 times. I am here to make sure that the thing that went wrong DOESN'T go wrong, and fix it. But to do that, I need to relive my experiences in other dimensions. I'll explain more later. The Omega Molecule has taken control. I'll wake up s- soon. . ." Delta finished and her voice faded out. Smiling dimly at them, she tottered over to a biobed, lay down, curled up, and fell into a coma.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Delta is now reliving in her mind some of her experiences. She is reminding herself about the dimensions and how they work. She starts with reliving the dimension where she was for Chakotay's Lament. . . so go read that! Then she relives the Enterprize pirate thing (which was for survival and adaptation training, by the way; what better than a pirate ship to test your survival skills?) and skips ahead to Sleepover in Dimension 9047 (the personalities of the Senior Staff are nearly identical here). The she goes onto. . . ELEMENTAL! So go read Elemental, I will finish it before I continue Dimensional. . .  
  
Or maybe I won't. I'm not on a schedule!!!!  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!  
  
Word to the Wise: It is not an Optical Illusion. It just looks like one. 


End file.
